Somewhere in the Sky
by Industrial Pen and Key
Summary: R&R The Anatoray Disith Alliance has fallen, both countries are yet again at war, sucking in the lives of a young captian, a teen vanship pilot and his navigator. In the skies the Guild rebuilds stronger than before. This is Somewhere in the Sky.
1. Introduction

**Last Exile**

**Somewhere in the Sky**

**Prologue **

**"What lies beyond the sky..."**

**"Leading the lost child back to the mother. EXILE"**

**"The wave that colors the earth in gold..."**

**"The breath of spring that bringeth life. The wheat-covered earth."**

**"The path of the angel's decent..."**

**"Thou art the path of the great winds. The Grand Stream."**

**"What lies beyond the memories..."**

**"The place where everything comes from and everything returns to. The blue planet."**

Exile, the most powerful craft ever designed, now a transport that has left bound for Earth. The lack of this powerful force has vanquished the great force known as the Grand Stream, a terrible storm separating the two countries of Disith and Anatoray. Peace had finally been attained at great loss to both sides. The Guild now in shambles, the world looks to Empress Sophia Forrester to guide them into the future. But peace is a trivial thing, as and endless waltz of War, Peace, and Revolution take their toll.

The Disith government was overthrown in a moment of tension between the two nations. An armistice of nearly 15 years fell away as rouge Disith ships attacked the Anatoray navel fleet. Sparse fighting ensued as commanders loyal to the alliance soon fell to the new revolutionaries, Anatoray's naval fleet was not left out of this, and several ships were seized by similar revolutionaries.

No ship can safely be called an ally without the risk of the ship attacking another. A state of emergency ensued as the fleets lost confidence in whom they were serving, and who was really in control. But then Exile returned, and with it, the Grand Stream. The Guild, thought to be in shambles, had unified under a single banner and claimed Exile as their own. But Exile's defense system was active, and the original mysteria could not deactivate it.

The darkness of the eternal storm that was the Grand Stream raged on endlessly. With in its wrath of lightning, and winds lay hidden the ultimate power of the dual worlds that made up Prester. Exile, the original colonist ship that had brought the first settlers to Prester. Nearby in their large ships where what remained of the guild powers, watching and waiting.

Ten years earlier, the Maestro of the guild had just ordered a gathering of all the guild houses. They would meet in the center of the Grand Stream

The Guilds star like fighter craft swarmed over the largest ship in the group, on board that ship was the new Maestro of the Guild. Currently they are readying their fleet with a quick strike at Anatoray lands. They would destroy a few ships here, and a few ship there, while leaving a trail that pointed at the Disith. They had planned to destroy the alliance that had destroyed them years ago. With this they would be free to begin their take over of Prester, and all its inhabitants. Three of the large battle ships moved forward threw the raging storm, inside were dozens of the star ship fighter the guild used. They had word of an Anatory convoy heading over to Disith. They would destroy the convoy and leave pieces of broken Disith ship. Over in Disith, another group of Guild battle ships would be doing the same thing, only to the Disith. So both sides would blame the other, and surely the alliance would brake.

The clouds split before the three mighty ships, the swarms of star shaped fighter swarmed toward the four Anatoray ships. They in turn released their van ships to counter the Guild's fighters. Behind the three Guild ships came a fourth, a mighty looking ship of large size. It was not in fact a war ship; inside it were the remains of two Disith war ships.

It was preparing to dump their remains in the after math of the battle.

The Anatory ship, Pride of the Land was the first to fire in this short battle. Its barrage of gunfire flew straight and true impacting on the leading Guild ship. There was an explosion of smoke, about thirty seconds later the Guild ship emerged from the smoke, undamaged. A hail of canon fire lanced from all three Guild craft impaling the Pride of the Land sinking it.

The color flares went up, as the ship went down. Seconds later the large explosion rocked the sky as the ship exploded. On the remaining Anatoray ships, the crew saluted their fallen comrades. Before they could fire a return volley at the Guild. The Guild's ships fired their own volleys destroying the remaining three Anatoray ships, in a hail of fire.

Silently the Guild Carrier dropped its payload of Disith remains.

The remaining vanships tried to make a run for it, to tell some one what had happened.

While the Guild Star Ships chased them down, and shot them down. No one escaped the Guild's massacre. Some where on the other side of the Grand Stream more Guild ships were doing the same thing to the Disith.

"EMPRESS! YOU CANT LET THIS STAND!" Shouted the angry voice of the top advisor.

"Look at what has happened. They destroyed four of your ships they defied you. They broke the alliance by attacking us. AND now they are lying saying your attacked them in their own land. This must not go unpunished. The people won't stand for it. YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"Advisor, what do you suggest I do? Attack them blindly, and kill hundreds again. Hundreds died in the last war. Do you want me to start another, and kill them all again? You forget advisor, I know what it was like on the front lines." This calm voice belonged to the Empress Sophia Forrester, the former vice captain of the infamous Silvana.

"But you highness you must do something. The people won't stand for this outrage."

"No they wont, but I will not sacrifice hundreds just to please the masses. We will settle this in a dignified fashion."

"What do you presume to do you Highness?" The advisor was a bit upset at this, though he couldn't say anything about it.

"We will meet the leaders of the Disith, and discuss this like civilized people. Please contact the Disith."  
"Yes you Highness." Said the advisor bowing and backing away.

In the end, the Disith lords refused to listen to the Empress and the alliance was shattered. Both sides were no longer on friendly terms, battles would be fought now. Yet it had not yet evolved into war. They still had some common sense left.

The Guild was pleased by the destruction of the alliance, but there was still more to do. They needed to escalate the conflict into true war the only question was how. Ten years later they would have their answer.

In the depths of the great storm, lay yet undiscovered the ultimate power in Prester. Exile, the might ship had returned to the worlds.   
"Tell the Maestro Dagobel we have found it, Exile." This was a report from a Guild ship investigating a lost guild ship. Now the Guild had control of Exile, or so they would have all believe. In secret they informed the leaders of Anatoray, and Disith of this fact. The return of Exile would be kept hidden from the general public for the time being. War was coming; its black cloud was approaching fast. Now is the time for action, now is Somewhere in the Sky.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Enter Vincent 

Vincent Haven Stood on the bridge of the Straosphere, hunched over the map of the Kingdom of Anatoray. The last three search sectors had turned up nothing but false pretenses of the target, or where the target had been. "What so important about this target?" he asked the deck officer

"Do I have to remind you to use the proper terms when addressing your superiors?" answered the officer, "The Empress must have a reason to such a fine vessel looking for such a small target."  
"But it is impossible to find a vanship in the middle of Anatoray, Hell in the whole kingdom." he muttered to himself. He really wished the he would have kept his mouth shut at the academy, then he could have his own ship... not stuck behind the belligerence of the current captain. But if he had not given the tour to that small group of students, he would be out of a job. Vice-captain Forrester was nice enough to take him in after being booted from five different ships, and he would not betray this act of kindness. He quieted himself and glanced down at the chart.

"Sir, I have picked up on a large number of ships now emerging from the Grand stream... IT'S DISITH!" the sonar officer reported "Three... five... eight ships emerging, all capitol models."  
"Sound the Alarm, Helmsman, 15 degrees down angle, all engines silent running." came the reply of the captain. "Haven, what's our current position?"  
"Three kilometers north east of the dragon's teeth. I suggest that we-"  
"Set course for the capitol, ready a vanship to relay the message to her highness."  
"Sir, with all due respect, running towards the capitol will only make us clearer targets, their new advanced sonar can detect us even in silent running."  
"Haven, I will remove you from the bridge if necessary." came the captain, who was close to fuming.

"Sir, it is my sworn duty to protect those of the royal family, and leading this convoy straight to the capitol is strictly against the code of chivalry. I must protest that we lead them on a detour, allowing the vanship to reach the capitol." haven said with fire in his eyes.  
"Haven, what do you per pose?" he said giving his a chance to explain.  
"Well, we trap them in the dragon's teeth. Its simple enough to work, but you will need me to navigate you though-"  
"That's ridiculous, not one ship has come out unscathed, and this is the pride of Anatoray. I cannot allow you to wreck this ship nor my career." said the captain, shutting Vincent down.

Just then the door to the bridge opened as the Vice-captain strode in. "Captain, what's our situation?" she asked in a calm cool tone. She was an officer alright, the tone and the look of professionalism resounded when she entered the bridge.  
"A Disith war fleet of eight ships and current heading is towards the capitol." chimed the captain. "But your little pet wants to take and lose them in the dragons teeth, which is ridiculous." he continued.

"Why so, Mr. Haven?" she asked with the same cold tone as before.  
"Well, I am sure you're familiar of the exploits of Alex Rowe. He defeated four Urbonus class vessels in the dragon's teeth. I believe that with my navigation, we could ounce the Disith fleet and still escape." he said tracing his index finger down the line was the original route that the Sick'em All Silvana took.  
The Vice Captain walked over and examinded the map. "Why does it stop here near the end?"  
"That's where they crash-landed, Mam'" Haven replied as if they should know.  
"No way, no way in hell!" the captain chimed as soon as he heard 'Crash-landed'  
Captain, I urge you to reconsider Mr. Haven's analysis, he was top of his class at the academy-" she started but was interrupted  
"Till he was kicked out for insubordination. Continue course, helmsman." came the captain as he sat down again.

"Just because I don have a rank by my name doesn't mean I'm an idiot. It just means I think for myself instead of the book thinking for me." Vincent snarled.

"Master at arms, remove him from the bridge." the captain ordered.

"Sir, sonar just picked up two more Disith attack cruisers three Kilometers ahead of us, heading our way..."

The bridge fell silent as the crew awaited a commanding order.

"Captain, do you have an order?" came the vice captain.

"All ahead full… prep main turrets… all hands to battle stations!" a shouted reply sounded.

The lack of haste in his voice caused Vincent's stomach churn. "You're planning on fighting eight Disith cruisers? That's insane! Not even Alex Rowe was this confident in his vessel." Vincent blurted out. He knew he had gone too far, but with the odds diminishing around him of survival, who cared?

"That's it, Master at Arms remove him from the bridge and throw him in the brig." Came the order.

"Master at Arms, stand down. Captain, I am asking you to change your order." Jerlea said with certain discernment for the crew.

"Vice-Captain, you can't risk the lives of this ship for the Captains career. You must consider the alterative!" Vincent struggled to say as the Master at Arms grabbed his hands to cuff.

"Shut his insubordinate mouth at this instant!" repelled the voice of the red faced Captain.

"Captain, I order you to relinquish command to me and submit to your quarters." The Vice-Captain stated, ever cold. "…By order of the royal family of Anatoray, I demand you relinquish your command." She said holding up a little pendant with a small crest of the royal family.

"That's… the royal crest of Anatoray…" the captain stuttered as Jerlea revealed her true identity. "I am Princess Jerlea Forrester. Forgive my deception, but you cannot allow this ship to be captured." She said with a narrowed glance.

'Princess… wow I didn't see that coming… to think I actually hit on the royalty of the country I serve. I have other things to focus on now' Vincent thought as he plotted the course towards the capitol.

"Mr. Haven, How long do we have till we reach the ship in front of us?" she asked walking to the table and glancing at the course he was plotting.

"We have one minute till we are within firing range, ninety seconds and we will enter close quarter combat. I recommend that we gain altitude and skip over-" Haven went on but he was interrupted as the princess walked over to the window and stated, "Helmsman, set course for the dragons teeth, 10 degrees down angle"

"Aye" came the helmsman who wheeled hard to starboard. The speed engineer chimed the speed as the dive officer spun the wheel and the ship dived into the clouds…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening With Destiny

Gring Gring Gring Gring. The alarm continued to blare on the nightstand. The sounds of the ringing bell echoed down the empty hallway, faintly it pierced the wooden door across the hall.  
"Aaaaaaa." Moaned the girl who was trying to keep sound asleep.  
She was fighting a losing battle, just as she did every morning.

"One of these days I am just going to take that stupid thing." She grumbled as she climbed of her bed.  
She slowly dressed into her usual work outfit, consisting of a simple brown shirt and some dust-covered pants.

"Why won't he just wake up for once, and let me GET SOME SLEEP!" she said to her self as she marched down the hallway toward the bathroom.  
She had a special surprise lined up for him this morning. The nights were just getting cold enough where water would have a thin layer of ice on surface. She had set out a nice pitcher full on the windowsill before she went to bed.

Retrieving the ice-cold water she headed back up the hall toward the sound. In her eyes was blazing a cold fury, mixed with a hint of amusement of what was to come. Quietly with a well-practiced step she entered the room. It still looked as if some on had taken it and shaken it around, just to see what kind of mess could be made. With a smirk on her face she crept up next the bed, which was not an easy feet seeing as there was not much of as floor left uncovered.

In the bed lay snoring a young man of nineteen. His sliver hair a complete mess, sticking out in all odd angles.  
What a pig, how can he live like this? Thought Colias as she looked down at her sleeping friend.  
Oh well he wont be so happy in just a moment. She smiled at the thought of what was about to take place.

With a deft hand she placed the pitcher right above the sleeping Coreen's head, and quickly up ended it. The icy water came crashing down onto the happy and previously quite warm boy.

The shout echoed down the hall way and into the stair well.  
"COLIAS!" Shouted the boy dripping wet. "Did you really need to do that?" he asked in a false hurt tone.  
"Yes. Yes I did." She replied with a wicked grin on her face.  
"Maybe tomorrow you wont turn on that blasted alarm, and we both can get some sleep."  
She turned and stalked from the room holding the offending pitcher.  
"Just greeeaaat it will take a week for this bed to dry out properly." Said Coreen Hipae as he began to change into dry clothes.

Mean while in the kitchen, the aging cook had the meal almost finished cooking.  
He wasn't as daft, or def as he liked to pretend, he had heard the shouts which came from above. The young master was finally up, no doubt the young miss had seen to that as she always did. It did his heart good to have people living in the manor once again.

After that scalawag butler had killed the mistress and almost killed the young master, then running off like that. He has begun to worry like he used to about his own children, it had come as such a shock to discover that the butler had been behind the murder. He still hadn't heard any word of the man since he fled.

The master will want some tea I think. It was the same thought that entered his mind every morning. Already the tea was brewing in the pot, while the coffee brewed next to it. The Master and Mistress Seris always enjoyed the brew. They hadn't had much of it before they came to live with the young master.

Voices where coming down the stairs now, they were the voices of the young master, and the Seris family.  
"Colias if you must insist on waking him up every morning, would you mind doing it quietly. I still can't sleep through the yells like your mother can." Said Caafo Seris as he yawned.  
"I wouldn't need to wake him up at all if he would just learn to wake up when the alarm of his goes off." Came the voice of Colias.  
"Well this is all well and good, but I don't see why you had to pour ice water on me." Now the young master Coreen was talking.  
There was laughter as the group entered the kitchen.  
"Colias, you didn't." said Bren, Colias's mother,  
"OH yes she did, right on me." Replied Coreen.   
"Serves you right." Colias sitting down at the table. "Good morning, Herald." She said stretching.

"Good morning, young mistress, young master. Master, and Lady Seris." Replied the craggy voice of the cook.  
"Now what I we told you about that. We aren't your masters or lady. We are just guest in this house. So please Herald just call us by our names." Said Caafo.  
"Yes please Herald, I just can't get used to that formal stuff." Added Bren.

"Coffee I presume, young master your tea is done as well." Said Herald with out responding to the request from the two.   
"Yes thank you Herald." Replied Coreen taking a seat across from Colias.  
A few minutes passed by in silence as the group began on their breakfast

"Don't forget we need to eat quickly, we have to be down in the village early today. We promised Granny McClarin we would take her grandson his birthday package." Said Colias breaking the silence.  
"Oh that's right, I guess we better hurray it up then, Granny doesn't like to be kept waiting." Answered Coreen as he stuffed the last piece of toast into his mouth.

The engine rumbled to life as the two prepped their van ship for flight.  
"How's the claudia pressure?" Called back Coreen.  
"Everything looks good, it hitting the mark, nnnnow," answered the muffled voice of Colias.  
"Okay then, that's get going." Said Coreen as pushed the lever forward slowly.

The vanship begins to move forward and out into the bright sun light. Up into the sky they lifted, like a bird from a tree. Three figures watched as the two disappeared into the blue skies. After only a few minutes of flying they were over the town of Cullen. It was a nice small town, the type of place where every one knew every one else. It was only a matter of another minute before they had set down in a large field out behind Granny McClarin's place. Every one in town called her Granny, it was just her title.

A figure was sitting in an old style swing bench on the back porch as the two arrived.  
"Granny." They both called out in unison as they reached the porch  
"eheha." She cackled as she motioned them to take seats.  
"Its good oh you to come, I had almost begun to think you had forgot all about me." Intoned the old woman.  
"Forget about you Granny? You know we could never forget about you." Said Coreen giving her a wink.  
"Yeah Granny, we made you a promise. You know we always keep our promises." Added Colias.  
"That you do, that you do." Replied Granny. "Well come now I mustn't keep you."  
Standing up the three of them entered the house

"It is really good of you two to do this for an old girl like myself." Said granny as she handed them a carefully rapped package.  
"Its no problem Granny." Coreen said handing the package to Colias.  
"Yeah, besides we need the practice. That time at the academy made us a bit rusty." Colias said smiling at her.  
"All the same, I am happy you two are doing it. I don't trust those strangers who always handle messages and such." Granny said matter of factly. "I don't care if they supposed to be good."  
"What the Union?" Asked Coreen a bit confused.  
"The Union does a good job Granny." Said Colias   
"They really do, they deliver messages to the battle ships all the time. Really Important stuff." Coreen added backing up Colias.   
"Well it don't matter any how, I just as prefer use you two." Granny said ending that part of the conversation.

"Well I guess we better be off then." Said Coreen  
"I guess we should. It has been good seeing you again Granny. We'll check when we return." Said Colias giving the old woman a hug.  
"Right then, you two be careful up there." Said the Granny as she showed them out.

A few minutes later the vanship once again roared to life, and lifted into the sky.  
"You know it is always nice to talk with Granny." Stated Colias as she adjusted the output.  
"Yeah it is, well where do we head from here?" he asked as the banked toward the west.  
"Just keep on this course. We will hit a marker in about five minutes, then turn to three o-clock. That should put us on the right course for Norkia." Called back Colias as she looked at the map.

"Norkia!" shouted Coreen in surprise. "I've heard things about it. They have some really great racers there." He said excitedly.  
"GOOD, maybe we can take a look at some things then. On our way back of course, we have to pass by it to get to the house anyway."  
"GREAT! I can't wait. Norkia… Wow I've wanted to go there for awhile now."  
"Well just don't let it get in the way of your flying. You almost hit the marker there."  
"OH Sorry." Called back the abashed Coreen.   
"Just watch out next time would you." Said Colias shaking her head.  
Some times he just need to stop and not think for once. She thought as they flew onward into the endless blue.  
_Norkia. I can't believe it. Norkia here I come!_ Thought Coreen as he turned the van ship in the direction of the town. Hitting the throttle, he sent the little ship hurtling forward threw the sky and onto destiny.

What the two friends did not know was that while they rushed on ward into the endless blue, another vanship this one bright blue was coming in for a landing back home. This would begin their destiny, what would happen what be something out of the past.

A few hours later the vanship touched down in Norkia.

"You know she was right. That little guy was happy to see us." Colias said as she did a finally check of the vanship.

"Yeah he was, it was probably more the present than us." Coreen added as he jumped down.

"Oh be quite." She said with a fake harsh tone in her voice

"Yeah yeah."  
"Oh come on there lots to see, we can't be here all that long you know"  
"I know I know."  
"And the way you've been piloting lately I mean come on. Your happier to be here than I am."  
"Okay now it's your turn to be quite."  
Both of them laughed at this as they begin to walk the little stretch into the town

"Wow would you look at this place, I'd never imagine it being well so much like home." Colias said as she walked around looking at the shops.

"Actually it has less things than home." Coreen said looking around. "Not a bad place mind you, they have some great races, not to mention the Vanship Union"

The hour went by in a blur of shops, vanships, and people. They ate lunch at a spot over looking the long canyon stretch where the vanships picked the messages they would take.

It was all very impressive actually.

"So they fly down that canyon pick out the message number they want, and then grab it from that poll over there?" Colias asked pointing out every thing.

"Yeah that's how it goes, I guess you would need a lot of training to do it."  
"WHAT do you mean 'you would need a lot of training'"? She asked with a bit of heat in her voice.

"N not you Colias, I meant you as in every one. Though we would need training to do it too." Coreen answered quickly, if there was one thing that all pilots should be careful of that was making sure they didn't make their navi mad. As the saying went, the Grand Stream had no fury like an upset navi.

"Well I think we may need to head back, we should come back again thought. I saw a booster in one of the shops." Colias mentioned as she stood and stretched.

"Yeah your right, I guess we should go."

Together they walked the ten feet to their vanship, they had flown it up to that spot after spending some time in town.  
"Hey lets fly it down the canyon on our way out" Coreen suggested as the vanship lifted into the air

"What? Are we allowed to?" Colias asked a little unsure of it.

"Your not scared are you?" He was baiting her now.

"Scared, never. LETS DO IT!"

Over the edge they went into the canyon, turning sharply up and right to avoid the far wall. Coreen had it going righter down the center now. Then it was over they were out and up into the sky. It would take them a few hours to get home, lucky they had plenty of fuel. Norkia wasn't just a site seeing stop, they had also refueled there. The hours were spent in silent remembrances of the day, with some idle talk.

There it was, home. It wasn't a large mansion as far as mansion go, it was fairly small. It was probably one of the smallest of the noble mansions, that is to say noble owned. But it was home, and they both loved it.

Their vanship set down with a small thud, and idled to a halt out side the storage shed where it was kept. Wait for them just inside the main front doors were three figures. Mister and Misses Seris, and Herald the butler, though he was more like family to them all.

They were only a few feet away, and smiling.  
"Hi were back." Colias said with a smile as the two walked up the stairs to meet the three.

"Hi welcome back. Have a good trip?" Asked Bren Series, Colias's mother.

"Of course, Norkia is wonderful." Colias said matter of factly.

"Young master, while you were away a message came for you." Herald said holding out a message tube.

"Oh thank you Herald." Coreen said taking it and opening.  
His eyes flicked across the paper, his smile fell as he read it.

"Coreen. What's wrong?" Colias asked concerned.

Coreen just handed her the message, she quickly read it over.

"Oh…Oh my…" was all she was able to say.

"What wrong? What does it say?" Asked Bren, all three of the adult where concerned.

"Colias? Coreen?" She asked again to only silence…

"What does it say?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Up in the sky

The Stratosphere banked and descended into the sea of clouds, the conning tower finally subsiding to the swirling mist. The Disith ships opened fire, the clouds spewing fire like volcanoes as the shots ran though to the enemy below. The hailing fire missed the Stratosphere by mere feet as it continued it's decent towards the Dragon's Teeth. Though the clouds cut off visibility, the bridge crew could still see rounds raining down in a bright flare in front of them.

"Mam," came the helmsman's voice, "passing 4,000 meters. Continue Decent to 3,500 meters?"

The Vice-captain raised a quizzed eyebrow towards Vincent, who nodded and went back to the charts, plotting an escape route. The route would be a tough one, for the clouds at this level were thick enough to cut with a knife. The dull light of shells zinging past the view ports lit up the area with a gold fiery sheen. Shuttering to the right, the ship took a hit to the starboard cutter blade.

"Vice-Captain, the starboard cutter has been damaged. We can no longer run silent." replied the helmsman, who was cutting from port to starboard in a zigzag pattern.

The fire stopped as the ship continued lower till the clouds subsided to a lower level, and the gigantic fangs of the Dragon's Teeth were revealed. The cliffs menaced outwards towards the center of the valley with sharp razor like formations. One could not fathom what force made this collection of fierce looking stalactites.

"Take course degree 144, half power, maintain current altitude. Ready port cannons for fire, armor piercing rounds." Vincent said dashing towards the nearest view port. The ship headed right as the port armament opened its protective shell. The cannons raised into defensive positions. "Cannons, on my mark fire at the entrance…Mark." said Vincent, who was looking through a set of binoculars. Tension on the bridge was high, with everyone's minds racing to weather or not they would make it out or not.

The rounds found their mark as the two perusing Disith ships passed underneath it. The falling debris fell upon the lead ship as it sunk rapidly; its hull flaming till its flame could no longer be seen under the clouds.

However, the second ship avoided the trap and rose, firing upon the Stratosphere. The rounds came close to the bridge as the ship took two direct hits, the first hitting the aft torpedo tubes, causing the ship to shutter. The second glanced off the prow of the Stratosphere, leaving a long charred gash in the hull. The crew gasped as the damage report came in, and the Vice-captain still said nothing, only burring her head further from sight

"Starboard cannons fire!" said Vincent running back towards the map. They were twenty Kilometers from the nearest settlement, he had to think fast. "All engines ahead full, come to bearing 014, all cannons fire at will." came Vincent as slammed a fist onto the table. He looked up towards the Vice-captain, who was quietly sitting in the captain's chair, eyes closed and feet drawn to her chest. The cannons fired, sending the ship rocking. She rocked slightly as the ship regained its equilibrium.

'What is she doing?' Vincent thought, "Ready port torpedo tubes. Tube one, target the ship, tube two target the stone pillar at bearing 179. Fire on my mark…Two fire… One fire"

The torpedo screamed into the stone pillar, as the ship took evasive action to avoid the falling pillar as the second torpedo struck the ship in its middle, tearing the ship in two with its explosives.

A hoot from the bridge signified that the crew was well pleased with their work. Vincent sighed as he turned around towards the captain's chair, expecting to see a calm cool look about the Vice-captain's face. Instead, he saw a cowering look to her face.

Jerlea was on the brink of sobbing. Her eyes were aimed towards the ground, with irregular breathing. Her heart raced with every passing moment. She always cramped up under pressure or real danger. She acted cool but would wilt in times of need. How could the future ruler of a country collapse under slight pressure? Why did the lives of the crew depend on her? Why did she join just to fail every time? She looked up at Vincent with a small tear running down her right cheek. "Vin…" she managed to whisper.

Vincent calmly walked over to the right side of the chair. He put his hand down onto her right shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze; as if to say 'Don't worry; I won't let them get you.' "Helmsman, 12 degrees down angle, come about to bearing 009, all engines ahead full. Ready starboard cannons, Load all tubes and prep for close quarter combat."

The battle had started, but was far from over…

-----------

"What does it say?" Repeated Bren Seris.

"We…We have been called to the capital." Said Coreen shocked.

"What? Wait. Why? What for?" Questioned Caafo.

"It… it doesn't say father. It just says that we need to go to the capital right away." Now Colias was speaking.

The group just stood there staring at each other in complete shock. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Finally one of them spoke.

"So uh when do you have to be there? There isn't much day light left you know."

"It says we need to be there as soon as possible mom."

"Oh right, then you can stay till morning?"

"I Guess So" Coreen said at the last.

Together the five of them walked silently into the manor. They all spent the next few hours in silence… least Colias and Coreen did. They were in their separate rooms thinking, while Bren and Caafo Seris were talking things over with Herald.

"We can't stop them from going, it have the royal symbol and everything on it."

"I know, I just don't want them to go so far away."

"The young master and mistress can take care of themselves, that they have proved time and time again."

"Bren, he is right. They are capable of taking care of themselves, besides this is a chance to meet the Empress. They have to go, it's not like they have a choice."

"I KNOW, it's just, that…that I am afraid for them, it's a really long journey, even by vanship."

The conversation trickled into nothingness as the three sat by a fire thinking over the future that awaited the two youngsters.

Dinner was full of great food, tears, laughter, and the preparation for them to leave in the morning. Then a restless sleep took them all, Coreen didn't even need Colias to wake him up, though she did out of habit. As soon as the sun was fully up, they all made their final good byes. The vanship took off into the air and was gone, the three adults where left standing and looking at the spot where it had vanished.

"WHERE ARE WE!" the shouted words from Colias behind him.

"What? I thought you were the navigator"

"OH HAHA, I meant do you know where we are so I can tell you where to go."

"I thought you were keeping track back there."

"WELL PARDON ME FOR GETTING SOME SLEEP!"

"OK OK. I think were a few kilometers north of the half way marker, I haven't seen it yet."

"Ok, lets see, I got us I think. Turn to seven o-clock, that should bring us on the right heading."

"Alright, just stay awake back there will you."

"I should be telling you that."

---------

"Sir," came the reply from the Disith helmsman,"The enemy has sunk the Piranha and the Griever. Continue pursuit?"

"Yes, split the convoy in three. Have the Chesta and the Haste Maker take the northeast route to head them off. Hurricane and Op-center will take the left flank; the rest of the fleet will push on towards the end of the valley. No one sinks ships from my fleet and survives. No one." stormed the admiral, who was a self appointed leader of the splinter revolutionary group Fists of Chaos. He had under his command ten ships, two of which were now sunk. With the Guild out with a reward for the capture of the crew, he needed to take the ship while they were cornered.

The ships moved out as the central group slowed to allow full envelopment of the Stratosphere. Little did they know that the Stratosphere was ready to fight to the death, even with royalty onboard.

---------

"Vice-captain, the convoy has entered the dragons teeth and are splitting formation" came the look outs report. "Vice-captain?"

"Damn… we are going to have to run for it." Vincent said calculating the dangerous route to safety. The route was bad enough, but on top of having the enemy fleet hot on their heels, the odds began to favor the Disith. But the Dragon's Teeth yielded to no one when it came to close quarters maneuvering. "Until we are clear of enemy battleships, I will act as Captain. Are there any objections?" Vincent said with almost certainty that there would be an objection… But there was none.

"Captain Haven," the watch sounded, "the closest formation is about to pass overhead."

"Hmmmm" Vincent thought as he pondered a way to best the ships soon to find them. "Either we… Crew prepare for a second attack on enemy fleet. We have to sink them before they cut off our escape and trap us." Vincent said as he looked at the map. "Clever bastard…" he said as he looked to captains chair to the hunched over princess. 'I wonder if they know if she's on this ship…' he thought.

"Sir, two more ships approaching on the starboard side, same heading as the last two ships." Came the watchman's voice

"Four on one, I like a good challenge…" Vincent hummed to himself. "Helmsman, up 15 degrees. Head for that small opening in the rocks. Arm cannons with pitons and tow cables. Port, target the lead ship; Starboard, target the secondary ship. On my mark fire… Fire!"

The boom sounded as the eight cannons fired their grappling pitons, each finding their mark. The ships returned fire, missing the climbing vessel as it soared higher towards a small opening through the gnashed sires of rocks. The opening was only wide enough for one ship to cross through.

"Sir, you sure we are going to fit through those rocks?" came the helmsman voice with a little uncertainty to boot.

"No, but if we didn't, we'd be dead. Plus this way we still have a chance to fight back." Vincent said remarking the course on the map. He walked over to the still silent Jerlea and stood by her, "We have to protect the Princess after all…"

The three ships exchanged fire as the Stratosphere climbed and brought the cables taught. The ship groaned as the anchor points stressed. The firefight continued as the ships began to slowly move towards the rocks.

"Secondary cannon batteries, target the enemies Clauda units, use armor piercing rounds. Main batteries continued fire on targets armaments. 20 degrees up-angle, engines ahead full!" Vincent said as he strode towards the window.

The fire from the secondary battery hit the Claudia unit of the port side ship and the Stratosphere tilted as the weights lessened as the pull of one ship was suddenly less than the other. The turbines whined as the ship slowly started to move into the hole between the spires, pulling the other two ships towards the rocks and each other. The fire continued to blaze back and fourth as the Stratosphere began to take damage. With a final gasp of strength, the cables gave out as the first ship collided with the second ship. The flaming wrecks slammed into the rock pinnacles.

"Sir, the Claudia unit has sustained damage during the tow; we are now at 50 percent capacity. We also took damage when the cables snapped." The helmsman replied.

"Damn… get the mechanics working on that. All Batteries open fire; Fire at will!" said Vincent running a hand through his hair. It was matted thick with sweat. He turned and calmly strode to the chair in the middle of the cabin. "Your Highness, I recommend that you move to the center of the ship, rather than stay here on the bridge"

The ship rocked to the port side as the ship leaned and struggled to stay aloft. The four shots hit from the Claudia unit to the crew quarters as the ship began to drop in altitude.

"Sir the Claudia unit has been rendered inoperative by enemy fire, we a losing altitude fast." Came the panicked cry of the helmsman.

"All hands brace for impact. Send up the flares." Came Vincent who grabbed on to the chair. Four more shots made their mark as the rear half of the vessel was severed from the Claudia unit back. Vincent jumped and threw his arms around Jerlea as four more shots hit the remnants of the vessels forward section. The two made it over the left side of the cabin as the right side enveloped in flame and screams of the crew. The cold air fueled the fire as the screams we drowned by rushing atmosphere. Vincent held on tight to the Princess as he braced for impact…

------------

AN: This is taking a while to do so expect updates on the weekends (Sat or Sun) during the evenings.this is technicly chapter three due to the fact we uploaded one and two as chapter one.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Up in the Sky Part Two: Royal Meetings.

With a jolt the ship came to a stop, a cable was holding it in place.

"Well we are here." Came the voice from the front of the van ship. Coreen, and Colias had arrived at the capital, in the port.  
"Did you see that ship?" Colias asked very excitedly

"Huh? Which one? There about fifty ships here."  
"That one, the one closest to the palace." She said pointing to it.

"What? Oh yeah, I saw it. Looks old." He said with out much interest.

"Don't tell me know you don't know what it is." Colias said with a bit of shock, and exasperation. "THAT, just so happens to be the Silvana."  
"THE SILVANA!" Coreen was in complete shock. He had just seen on of the most legendary ship in the world. "I don't believe it…." He was in awe.

"Neither do I. I remember a lot of what they told us at the academy about it. Captained by the famous Alex Rowe. It almost single handedly destroyed the Guild, and save the world, from them. Too bad it isn't up in the air anymore, with the Guild and all."

There was sudden laughter from behind them. Both of them jumped and spun around, there was a man smiling. He was tan, about average height, and blonde hair.

"You know we could use more like you around here." He laughed again. "You two must be the two who the Empress sent for. I'm you escort and tour guide. You can call me George." Said the man smiling.

"I'm Coreen, and this is my navi…"Said Coreen getting cut off.

"Colias, I'm the person who keeps him in the sky." She said with an almost wicked grin.

The man burst into laughter again, it was obvious he did this often. For his face was full of laugh lines.

"I know how that goes. I'm a navi myself." He said pointing his thumb back toward a brilliant black and yellow vanship. "Mostly racing, but I and my partner do, do some messages from time to time."  
"You're a racer?" asked Colias completely tactlessly.

"Yep, sure am." Said George beaming. "Actually, we are thinking about going to the Horizon Caves race. So do you two do any racing?"

"Not really, we do a few with some of the local pilots from time to time." Answer Coreen before Colias could get a word in.

"We usually win though." She said defensively.

George began to laugh again; he was a very pleasant fellow to be around.

"Well we ought to get going, can't keep the Empress waiting. Now can we?" He said as he began to walk down the long walk way that lead from the air field/port to the palace.

"As you have already noticed the Silvana, I wonder if you have noticed any other famous ships laying about here?" He asked looking over at the young two. He was probably in his mid to late twenties, maybe early thirties.

Colias looked around, but couldn't see anything else, besides the rest of the war ships.

He saw the look on her face as she tries to find what he was talking about.

"Over there." He said pointing to something just past the Silvana.

"What? That pile of metal...oh." It suddenly dawned on here it looked like the remains of a ship.

"What is that? Its remains, right?" Coreen asked uncertainly.

"Yep sure is, that happens to be the remains of the Urbanus. Even though a new Urbanus was created, the Empress likes to keep it around. Right now the new on is out on patrol, so is the newest ship of that class." George was trying his best to be a tour guide; he had been to the capital enough times to do it after all

The minutes went by as they walked to the palace. They chatted about races and the site of the capital, until they finally reached it.

"Well here we are at last, listen I can walk you to the door of the audience chamber that is as far as I can go."

"Thanks for everything George." Coreen replied looking around at the huge palace.

A minute later they were at the doors.

"Here is where I have to leave you. But hey we will see each other again, maybe next time we can have a race eh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Sure thing George." Coreen said with a smile.

"Just as long as you don't mind us beating you." Colias added.

George laughed again, but before he could reply the large doors opened up. Out stepped a taller man, not as tan as George, and he had fewer laugh lines.

"Come on George, we gotta go." Said the man.

"Alright. Well I'll see you kids around." George said waving as he walked down the corridor with the other man, who had to be the pilot.

"Will you two please enter?" asked an elderly man; he must be an advisor, or a servant of some sort.  
They both looked at each other before walking side by side, entered the large chamber.

There about twenty feet away on a thrown, sat the Empress Sophia Forester.

"Welcome, young Coreen, young Colias. Please step forward." Came the partial question, mostly command in the stern, yet soft voice of the Empress.

There they were standing in front of the Empress of Antoray.

"Will you please take a seat." Sophia gestured to two chair facing toward her.

Both of them froze for a second before moving carefully forward and sitting down rigidly.

"I have requested you two to come for a very important reason." She began. "I know you two were in the Academy, and neither of you have been assigned to a ship as of yet. I hear that you perform deliveries part time, is this correct?"  
"Yes your highness." Coreen managed to say with out the nervousness he felt.

"Good. I have a job for you two. I need you to deliver these two message scrolls to the Vice-Captian of the ship Stratosphere. You will find them near the Dragon's Teeth. They will be in that area, I am afraid I can't better directions because they are on patrol and will have moved. I can supply you with their patrol route how ever. Please take these messages to vice-captain and return for your payment."

"Y-yes Empress." Colias stammered, while Coreen was to shocked to say a word.

"Very well, may fair winds be with you. You may go." She said giving her advisor the two message scrolls.

"Make sure she reads the one in the blue first if you will." The Empress said as they were ushered out of the door. The heavy door closed behind them, they just stood there silently, and in complete shock.

"What just happened?" Asked Colias holding the two message tubes.

"I..I am not sure. I think we just got hired by the Empress."  
"R-Right, I guess…. I guess we should get going then."  
"Yeah… I don't believe it though…. Did she say the Dragon's Teeth?"  
"Yeah, that's what she said."  
"Oh."

"Yeah."  
With out a further word they walked from the palace, the long way to the airstrip.

Their vanship was up in the air before either said another word.  
"Which way do we go?" Coreen asked in a monotone.

"I think we go, point nine-five degrees north west, until you come to the first marker."  
"Right."  
With that, the vanship shot threw the air, toward the Dragon's Teeth.

Most of the journey was spent in silent remembrance of the meeting, until..

"LOOK! Coreen look. Flares, double black. A ship just went down."

"I see them… we need to see if there are any survivors."  
"RIGHT!"  
The vanship speed up, making a line toward the flares.

"COREEN LOOK OUT!" scream Colias, as a shot went past them

"WHAT THE HELL." Coreen cried out as he went into a sharp turn and going down.

"Who was shooting at us?" Colias said in shock from almost being killed.

"I don't know, it looked like a Disith cruiser." Coreen said sternly as he kept going down.

"The Disith, we need to get back to the capital."

"NO. No we need to see if there is anyone left alive." Coreen replied sharply, he was going to stay strong about that.

"What are you nuts? We are going to get killed."  
"No we can stay close the ground, we should be able to get near to the down ship."  
"Coreen, your insane."  
--------------------------

The forward section of the Stratosphere continued to barrel towards the rocky ledges below. The flaming hulk screamed as the air rushed through the bridge while the fire raged on from frayed electric lines running over the ship. Vincent's ears felt like they would explode from the sheer shrill of the wind. "Brace yourself, it's going to be a hard landing."

Vincent heard no reply but felt Jerlea grab tighter as the ship fell. "The flares!" he yelled as he reached for the emergency flare ripcord, he pulled the cord, and heard two dull thumps. He then braced for impact as the ship fell.

The Clauda unit exploded in a giant fireball as the munitions exploded. The blast shot the forward section sideways into the nearest pillar. The wreckage rolled as it went the base of the pillar. With a final crash it came to a rest, the bridge still intact due to the reinforcement of the ramming prow. It took a few minutes for Vincent to come around, but he slowly regained feeling in his extremities. "Your highness…" Vincent coughed as he glanced downward towards the royal crewmember. She stirred a little but no reply came. He pulled a hand free and checked her pulse… faint but still there.

He tried to move but a pain shot up his leg. He rested as he tried to push up on the piece of steel that had saved them from being grinded away by the rocks when they slid to the ground.

He figured that the Disith would be along soon, and it was best to stay hidden till the time for escape came. "I… won't let them get you…" he said as he coughed again.

------------------

"Sir, the vanship has gone to ground. Do you want us to give chase?" asked an officer on the bridge of The Gauntlet of Gehenna.

"No leave it, let them report to there Empress that the Disith can attack at will. Let them find the remains of the accursed ship. We will stay for a few minutes longer, then I want all ships to ascend into the Grand Stream." Ordered the captain.

"Aye sir, all ship will ascend into the Grand Stream… But sir…what about the reward for the crew?"

"We will await a few minutes to let the vanship think we have left, then we will come from all directions pinning them down. They will not escape us"

"Aye Sir."

-----------------------

"Coreen, at twelve o'clock low, I see wreckage. Do you think there is any one alive?"  
"I see it…I don't know, but we will find out."  
The vanship came in at the wrecked ship, unknown to either of them what was going on above. What dangers lay in the sky above? Already destiny had its hand in the game

AN: short chapter due to upcoming events, and everyday life, so bear with us, and if we are doing anything wrong, tell us. We are trying our best to get you as much story as fast as possible, so please continue to enjoy it. Don't forget to leave us comments, good or bad all comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Out of the Wreckage

"I see a landing spot. I am taking her down." Called back Coreen, as he put the vanship into a dive.  
A minute later he was jumping from it, and running toward the still smoking wreckage. He slipped on some lose sand and fell on a pieces of metal. Getting up he began to scramble up pieces of wreckage. Smoke and steam still roiled up from the larger pieces of the ex-ship that scattered the landscape.

Behind Him Colias was shaking her head as she made her way a bit slower.  
"He is going to get us both killed one of these days," she said to her self as she made her way up behind Coreen.

Coreen had just gotten to the top of a large mound of scarp, just ahead of him was a ruined corridor, and forward more was the bridge of the ship.  
"HELLO THERE." He called out loudly "ANY ONE ALIVE?"

-------------------

"Damn, someone's coming..." he said looking for a way to defend himself and the princess. Nothing... he pushed the debris off of himself and slowly laid the princess on the ground. He walked to the remains of the bridge weapons locker and jammed open the door. Pulling out two pistols, Vincent loaded them. He crept towards the doorway. He swung the door open and pointed both pistols downrange. "Don't move a muscle," he sounded inching towards the younger pilot. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Waa?" He said with out thinking. Noticing the gun he became motionless, stiff as a board. This was currently very unfortunate for him at that moment, for he was trying to keep his balance. He was still standing on the pile of scrap metal just before the corridor.  
"YYYRRRAAAAG" He yelled as he slid backwards and disappeared from view.  
He landed hard on the ground with a lump, and clatter of metal. Moaning he moved a hand to his aching head.  
"Coreen, what was that all about? And that what you get for scrambling around on piles of metal." Colias said walking over to the still hunched up boy.

Vincent crept backwards towards the bridge where the Princess lay. "Your highness..." he said trying to stir her awake. Your...Jerlea...wake up, we need to move..." he said keeping an eye on the door. He tried once again to stir the sleeping princess, but she would not wake. Vincent positioned himself so he was shielding the princess while keeping his weapons aimed at the door incase of intruders.

-------------------

"Arg. I fell down that pile; some guy pointed a gun at me."  
"A GUN! Okay that's it, lets get out of here."  
"No. I have an idea."  
"You are not going up there again, what if he shoots you this time."  
"Your right I am not going up there."  
"NEITHER AM I!"  
"I wasn't suggesting that."  
"Well, okay, I was just informing you."  
"Oh come on, I got an idea." He called over his shoulder as he half jogged, half limped away.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this."? Colias said to herself as she began to follow him

---------------------

A few minutes later, Colias was shouting again.  
"THIS IS INSANE! WHAT IF THEY SHOOT AT US?"  
"Don't worry; we will be able to get out of way. Besides we will be some what safe in any case."  
"COREEN!" She shouted over the noise of the vanships engine.  
It was gliding along close the ground, coming up on the remaining section of the ship. It arrived seconds later, slowing Coreen began to have it go up to the bridge. He has noticed that the bridge's front was crumpled and the view ports had been smashed. The vanship drew level with the smashed bridge; they were able to look inside. They were about ten feet away with the nose of the ship pointed forward towards it.

"THE HELL!" Vincent said as he turned and fire four shots towards the advancing vanship. 'Who would be stupid enough to try and poke the nose of a vanship into the bridge of a crashed vessel?' Vincent though as he grabbed the unconscious Vice-captain and moved to the corridor. he peered out again and raised the weapons to fire again.

Coreen pushed the ship a bit further, it was less than five feet now.  
"I TOLD YOU WE WOULD GET KILLED!" Colias was shouting at him.  
Even though the shots had been wild and had come no where near close to them.  
"COLIAS YOU CAN TAKE HER DOWN." Coreen shouted prepping himself for what he was about to do.  
"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
He was up and running toward the nose of the ship, and jumping.  
"YOU IDIOT, STUPID! MORON!" Colias was curing at him while he flung himself threw the air.  
Maybe she was right, this certainly the stupidest thing he had done yet.  
"COREEEEEENNNN!"  
Crunch! he landed and rolled on the remainders of the bridge. Luckily he had escaped some of the wreckage as his body had flown threw the air.   
Okay so that was really stupid, but he had at least pulled it off.

Vincent watched with wonder and curiosity as the pilot ran and jumped into the bridge. Vincent sprinted to where the pilot had landed and wrenched an arm around his neck and the gun in his right to this head. "That's bold, but stupid... what do you want in here?" he said with an icy tone. He held his breath and waited for a struggle. This Boy had more than just curiosity to come here, and Vincent wanted to know why... better yet, for whom?

"Agck." Was all he could say for a moment. "Could you loosen you grab a little bit." He managed to wheeze out.  
Vincent loosened it a fraction, just enough for the boy to talk. He was interested in what he had to say.

Coreen coughed and gasped in some air.  
"I" he coughed again. "I am a messenger, the Empress sent me. This is the Stratosphere isn't it?"

"Yeah... was... How do I know you aren't with the Disith?" he said not letting his guard down. "Show me proof and I will spare you, young acrobat." Vincent let go of the pilot and shoved him forward onto his knees. "Well let's see it," he said with his gun still pointed at the younger man.

"Okay I am going to put my Hand in my bag to get the message scrolls." he was warning him, so he didn't decide to shoot him. Coreen's hand trembled as it went into his bag. He pulled out the two message tubes, one silver the other gold. Both bearing the Royal Crest.

"The Empress said she was to read, the silver one first." He said a bit nervously  
Oh man oh man what had he gotten himself into. He should have just listened to Colias in the first place.

"Good... had to make sure you weren't Disith... who's the message tube to?" Vincent said with a cool tone, slightly warmer due to the fact he had put his gun away. He stood in a less threatening manner than before. "You never answered my question... Who are you?"

He relaxed some when he saw the gun put away.  
"It's to the Vice-captain. Sir." He said slightly nervous still.  
"The Empress said it was the Vice-captain of the Stratosphere." He paused looking around. "I guess there isn't much ship left."  
The place was a wreck...literally of course.  
"Oh I am sorry, I am Coreen Hipae. The son of Jearils Hipae" he said looking at the man.  
He didn't have time to say more before the door almost exploded inward.  
"COREEN! IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU WILL BE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I...! This was Colias enraged, people wouldn't be surprised to see flame shooting from her nose, and lightning from her eyes.

"Your Navigator, I presume?" Vincent said while turning to the south end of the bridge. He walked over towards the still Vice-captain. "Vice-captain, we have guests..." She finally came to and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Where... what... happened?" Jerlea asked with sudden confusion. She sat up and then grasped her head as she nearly fainted again.

"Now here we have guest that wish to see you, Vice-captain." Vincent said stabilizing the princess.

"Who would...?" She grabbed the message tube and pulled it close to her face. "The Royal crest?" she said with confusion

"Yes, she is Colias Seris, as you can see; she can have a temper at times."  
"A TEMPER AT TIMES! A TEMPER AT TIMES! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME WITH THAT STUNT OF YOURS!" She came over and hit him hard upside the head.  
They were not paying attention to the fact the Vice-captain had awakened, until Coreen heard her speak.  
"Please mam, we were told to tell you, open the silver one first, mam. The Empress said that was how it should be done...mam." He wasn't sure how to address her.

"Oh...ok" she said taking the silver one and reading it.

_'My darling daughter Jerlea Forrester,  
This comes at a time I thought would never come. The days of Exile has returned, and with it the dangers of the royal family of Anatoray's Mysterium. I wanted you to not see the hardships that I endured unsealing Exile. The Gold message tube has the Mysterium inside it. This is the key to Exile; you must protect it with your life. Open it only when the time is right, I have faith that you will know the right time. You show strength that your father would be proud of._

May fair winds be with you, 

Empress Sophia Forrester'  
  
She grabbed the gold tube and held it tight "thank you for delivering this... I need you to go and take a message to the Empress to send a rescue ship to pick us up." she said looking to Vincent. "Vincent, we need to hide until the ship arrives."

"Well we better get moving, it's only a brief time before the Disith welcoming party will arrive. I suggest you make yourselves scarce before they land." Vincent said walking to the sitting Vice-captain. He grabbed her behind the shoulder blades and helped her up. She stood for a few seconds and almost fell over.

"Yes mam." He turned to go then remembered something.  
"Um mam, you said you wanted us to take back a message?"  
He knew that either or both Colias and he would remember it word for word.

"Yes," she responded, "Tell her majesty that her will be done. Send a rescue ship as soon as possible. Tell here the Stratosphere has gone down with all hands spare the two of us. That should cover it." She said with an arm around Vincent's neck and his around hers to keep her mobile and upright.

"I suggest you get going now, they may try and pursue you if you stay longer." Vincent said looking out of the bridge window toward the approaching sounds of a scout ship. "Get Going now. Staying here any longer will only cause us more trouble."

"Right." He turned to look at them more forward. "Good luck mam, sir." He did a quick salute, before running down the corridor Colias at his heels.  
"Where did you land?"  
"You mean where did I crash? Right below the bridge."  
"Ok then, let's get going."  
They had to scramble down heaps of metal, to get to ground level. They ran, stumbled, and scrambled their way to the front of the ship where their vanship was waiting.

------------------

They could be seen from the bridge as they rose into the sky, then shot forward toward the capital.

"I hope they make it out of this mess..." Jerlea said watching the vanship soar out of view.

"We need to get a move on now." Vincent said turning to leave the remains of the bridge. They moved a quick as they could towards the end of the existing corridor and out onto the pile of smoldering wreckage. They made it halfway down the wreckage pile when Vincent lost his footing and slid down the hill, dragging Jerlea with him. They tumbled down the hill to they came to rest, Jerlea on top of Vincent. Vincent looked up to see two jade green eyes staring back at his auburn eyes. Vincent's heart raced as he drew his face closer to hers. The moment seemed endless, but was broken by the sounds of engines. This Disith were coming...


	7. Chapter 6

The Disith flagship ascended to the Grand Stream, leaving the rest of the fleet still in normal space. The helmsman cranked the wheel hard as the ship slammed into oncoming headwind. "Open the channel to the Maestro." said the captain. He stood and turned. "Patch it to my quarters." he said exiting the bridge.

He arrived at his quarters in time to here the link device on his desk sound. He strode over to it and picked up the receiver. "Maestro, this is Kallian. We have located and sank the target. We have reports of survivors, and a small vanship has also been spotted. What should be our next move?" said Michael Kallian, Captain of the Great Facade and leader of the Fists of Chaos.

In the eternal storm, was the remainder of, nay the rebuilt Guild. Silently as all of the are a lone served walked briskly toward the dais on which the Maestro Amora Dagobel, sat on her throne.  
"Maestro, there are communications from the Disith. They request to speak with you."  
"Really, how nice. Tell them I shall speak with them, please patch them through to me."  
"Yes Maestro." said the servant bowing, and moving away quickly.  
The Maestro Amora smiled her little wicked smile. So the Disith wanted to talk to her, how lovely.

"Kallian, you shall leave the vanship to us. We shall take care of it. As for the target, too bad you had to sink it. I would have like to have that ship. Do not kill any remaining survivors. You are very lucky there were survivors" That last sentence was full of a promise that if there had not been his life would have been worthless. "We shall be there shortly to collect the target, you will receive your reward upon collections. Oh Killian, you had better hope that the target is one of the survivors, for your sake." Her voice was colder than normal, it probably could of frozen first water.

Kallian swallowed hard. "Yes Maestro." he said with a subtle hint of fear. He set the receiver down and cautiously sat on the chair in his quarters, pondering on the next move. He suddenly stood and strode to the intercom. "Send out the scout ships, prepare a landing party. No prisoners will be taken." he said in a cold almost insane voice. The guild had long had their way, and they would get one more disappointment if Kallian had his way...

---------

As the com ended she let her fair lips form into a smile.

"How near are our forces?"

"The nearest should be there in about ten minutes my lady."

"Perfect, make sure that Kallian is delt with as we agreed."

"Yes my lady."

"And send a group of fighters after that vanship, but bring them back alive if you can, I would like to know what they were doing out there."

"Yes my lady."

She laughed lightly, but it echoed with darkness not capable by just a lack of light, but by the full exaltation of apathy.

--------

Kallian nervously reached for his drink that sat on his arm console. His hand was shaking badly. He grasped the cup and gave a big gulp. He let the alcohol burn his tongue before swallowing. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his receiver and punched the bridge.

"I want everyone to full alert status." He said climbing out of his seat and strolling to the window. This battle would be the last line written in his ships log, for the guild was coming…

---------

Vincent turned his head to see a small silhouette of a vanship edging itself around the smoking wreckage of the bow section. The pilot swung the ship wide towards the pair as Vincent flattened himself on top of Jerlea. She squeaked as he pressed his body flat against her to hide them. Exhaling, Jerlea flattened herself as the Vanship passed overhead. The ship eased over them and continued as towards the aft section of the Stratosphere, paying them little attention.

"Let's go…" Vincent whispered. Climbing to his feet, he stooped to cradle her frail body. Picking her up, he took off in a steady trot toward the bridge as the scout inspected the ship. Jerlea clambered her arms around Vincent's neck. The ship seemed inviting until the sound of a Claudia engine at full throttle. Vincent dropped as the ship raced overhead, the pilot dropping the ship in front of them. The navigator popped up, gun ready. "Halt…" was all he got before Vincent shot him. The pilot rose firing several rounds, one grazing Vincent's elbow. Vincent Winced before emptying his weapon into the cockpit of the vanship. The pilot went down grabbing at his leg.

"Are you alright?" he asked gesturing down at the injured woman.

"Yeah… I think so." Jerlea whispered before passing out.

Vincent stood and made his way towards the humming vanship. He reloaded the last magazine, almost empty… Just three rounds remaining. Grabbing a firm hold on the edge of the cockpit, Vincent flung himself on to the top the ship looking down into the pilot's cockpit. The pilot passed out from blood loss, Vincent grabbed for the pistol that the pilot had dropped. He ejected the clip and counted… "3…6…8 rounds left… this is not good." Vincent said taking the weapon and reloading it, then holstering the weapon. He climbed down from his perch and scurried back to the fallen princess.

---------

"Sir, the scout vessels have located the wreck and report no survivors… but scout seven has yet to report in." came the com in Kallians office. The bridge officer was contrite as he reported; the captain already had enough to worry about much less the new developments.

"Send the hunter killer units to the last position known, and scatter from there… Also, send a recovery team to the wreckage to see if they can find anything useful to us." Kallian stated rubbing his temples and reaching for the poured glass of gin. His skin gleamed with sweat as he leaned back letting the bulkhead lights wash over him. Sipping the warm spirit, he sighed and closed his eyes.

----------

The hum of Claudia was present on flight deck of the Great Façade, the hunter-killer ships thrummed with deadly vigor as the pilots and navigators climbed into cockpits. The hunter killer units were old relics left from the last war, vanships with hot roded engines and stocky extra fuel tanks. Mounted with modified smaller caliber machine guns to increase the magazine capacity for ammo and stripped armor plating; each pilot trained for elite combat superiority, each navigator in efficiency under pressure; hunter killers were fast, deadly, and fearsome.

The ship had three wings of two ships to each wing of killers, six highly trained, tuned, and merciless killing machines. The hatch that led to the outside was still shut, waiting for the ship to finally descend form the grand stream. The ship rocked and groaned as the dying winds subsided and the hatch began to slip open. Feral winds of the upper atmosphere coursed through the flight deck as the wind became the greater noise over the Claudia units. Like a caged bird of prey, the wings swept out of the Great Façade and made a hasty path towards their target.

The next ship that left the Great Façade was a larger vessel that held a crew of two and a payload of ten engineers that would inspect and take what ever salvage was left of the wrecked Stratosphere. The large transport was quite slower and somewhat lethargic in its movements. It banked slowly and descended through the clouds.

---------

Vincent knelt by the weary princess who had come around after a few moments. "Are you hurt your highness?" he inquired while surveying the surrounding terrain.

"I… am… fine." She stuttered out with little confidence. Her internal injuries were not crippling, but could be if she was hurt any further. She looked up at Vincent, with admiration… and maybe something else… no… what she needed to do was focus on staying alive… better yet on how to protect the Mysteria.

"Well we need to find shelter if possible… and I don't recommend the Stratosphere or here for that matter…" Vincent said helping the princess to her feet and supporting her with an arm under the shoulder. She was pretty banged up, but she would make it… at least until the Disith found them. 'That's never good…' thought Vincent as they began to walk towards the nearest pillar…

--------

"Apparition Three to leader" came over the com of Marcus Finch, a.k.a. Apparition One.

"Three this is One, go ahead."

"Permission to break formation and begin sweep."

"Granted, radio contact every two minuets"

"Roger, Three out."

The two left most vanships in formation broke off and dived lower into the clouds, vanishing from sight.

"Five, Six, take the next quadrant as your primary search ordinance"

"Roger" came the chorused echo of both pilots as the two right most vanships broke and descended into the clouds.

"Two, you have the upper half, I'll do the fancy flying." Marcus repeated to Apparition Two, his wingman.

"Roger" came the pilot as the two vanships slipped beneath the clouds. Two banked to the right and leveled off as Marcus kept his decent.

"Anna, I want half power, keep your eyes open." Marcus said through the internal com of the vanship.

"You got it." came the reply from the rear seat, his navigator Anna Mosely. Anna was nineteen, 5'8" with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her beauty was as great as her efficacy, which in turn gave her a deadly edge. She reached out and dialed the power levels to half, then manually loaded and then reloaded the machine gun.

"Port side, five-hundred meters." She said snapping up binoculars to quickly survey the scout ship. "It's the missing scout… Bering 232."

"Roger that. Thirty degree sweeping bank in three… two… one." Marcus rallied back through the com as the ship inverted and banked toward the scout ship.

----------

Vincent quickly scanned the surroundings of the smashed and scraped pillar that the bridge of the Stratosphere had collided with and then proceeded to roll end over end down. There had been word of smugglers caves in some of the pillars, but the chance of there being one on the pillar that was now looming over them was even smaller than the chance that the Disith would just give up and return to their lands and never be seen again. Vincent suddenly stopped and listened… "We've got to move now!"

"Why what's going- ah!" Jerlea cried as Vincent stooped to pick her up as he took off in a run. The pains of his own wounds were evident on his face as he continued to sprint towards the stone spire.

"More company. If we can find a place to hide, we might not die here." Vincent said in a no sugar coat way.

---------

"Apparition lead to squadron" Marcus chimed in, "Scout ship spotted in my sector, establish a parameter and report in." The confirmations came in as the scout ship became more and more visible. "Set us down easy Anna."

"Smooth as glass, aye" Came the navigator.

---------

The Ardent Justice moved through the Grand Stream with ease, after all the guilders were the superior race among the planet. Prier stood looking at the view port that showed how fierce the Grand Stream really was, a power tamed only by Exile.

"Sir," the attendant stated with little emotion, "We are at the deployment coordinates. Shall I ready the fighters?"

"Yes… Launch when ready. Bring back the prisoner and kill the rest. Rendezvous at the agreed point" Prier said with a sadistic tone. 'This will be fun… for us…' he thought as his face formed an even more sadistic smirk.

---------

Apparition one set down next to the scout ship with a gentle thud, the wining engine throttled back to neutral as Marcus climbed out and drew his pistol. He cautiously approached the craft and peered in on the navigator's seat.

Blood covered most of the floor and part of the instruments, the navigator himself dead from blood loss. Emotionless, Marcus moved on to pilot's station and repeated the process. The pilot was still alive, but most likely would not survive the trip back to the ship. Marcus fiddled for an ammonia tab to bring the pilot around. He gripped the pellet with his thumb, middle and index finger and cracked it in front of the pilot's nose.

"… ugh…" was all the pilot muttered and he came around.

"How many survivors are there?" Marcus wasted no time getting to the point.

"Two… One male… armed…" was all the pilot got out before the anemia kicked in.

"Great… foot chase." He said, turning to face the vanship. He started to list the supplies he needed. "Anna, we got two survivors moving on foot. Grab standard assault gear and lock the controls."

"Great, it's hunting season." Anna said as she pulled the lock down key out of its socket and strung it over her neck on its chain grabbing the seat strap; she pulled upwards to open the compartment that held two assault rifles, extra rounds, plus tactical harness that held various tools. Anna picked up the rifles and loaded each of them, then tossing one to Marcus who had made his way back to the ship.

"This guy's a good shot, or a crack shot… And I'm hoping for the first. One Shot to the chest for the navigator and three hits in the leg and forearm to immobilize the pilot." Marcus stated while accepting a harness and donning it.

"Eh, I've seen better… this s&# head is just lucky that all we have to do is kill him." Anna spouted hoping down from the perch of the navigators' console.

"Still we go for capture… something doesn't seem right with this… I don't like doing the dirty work for Kallian." Marcus said. "Why would he be concerned with just two survivors?"

"A personal vendetta maybe?" Anna offered as she looked to locate any signs of a trail. "Look at this here," Anna pointed to a small spot on the ground, "Blood smear… foot prints… going that way" Anna pointed towards the giant pillar.

"Stay sharp… Remember to ask questions first and shoot later." Marcus stated to cut the tension. They started off in a slow trot towards the targets.

---------

Vincent saw what he was looking for… well what would do for the time being. A small debris pile to act as cover until help arrived. "There will have to do." He announced slowing his run to a trot and then to a walk as he slowly dropped Jerlea to her feet. He stood, grabbing his arm where the pilot had shot him.

"Are you alright?" Jerlea asked as she found a spot to sit down and prop her self against.

"It just grazed… but it does hurt." Vincent said "I'll be fine for now."

"I… just want to say… well… thanks for staying with me and saving my life on numerous occasions today… Had you not suggested to try and lose them here… we might not be here… granted we are not in the best position, but you have shown incredible courage and dedication. When we reach the capitol I will make sure you get your own command, and I will let you hand pick your crew. What ever you want I will make sure you get it." Jerlea said trying to take her mind off the current situation.

"Wow… Thanks… Don't worry about reaching the capitol; we'll get there before you know it. I bet you they already have the whole fleet out to come rescue us." Vincent said walking over to Jerlea and squatting in front of her. "We'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be making any promises you can keep." Came a strange voice. Marcus crept around the corner of the rocks with his rifle raised. "Hands were I can see them." He barked at Vincent. "Anna, over here" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Well you found them first. That means you buy drinks tonight." Anna said as she jogged up with her rifle aimed at the two.

"Alright… Turn around." Marcus barked again. Vincent slowly turned to face his two new found captors.

Marcus watched the man turn, dressed in Anatoraian officers' uniform. He followed Vincent's hands and then chanced a quick glance at his face. Marcus was suddenly taken aback… "Vincent Haven… It's been a while."

"What… How do you know his name Marcus?" Said Anna with he rifle still raised.

"Because… He's my brother." Said Marcus lowering his rifle.

---------


End file.
